Quest for the Fountain of Youth
The Quest for the Fountain of Youth was a perilous adventure to find the Fountain of Youth. King Ferdinand of Spain sent the Spaniard, while King George II of Great Britain sent privateer Hector Barbossa to find the Fountain. Jack Sparrow, after crossing with Angelica, was forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, captained by Blackbeard. After facing many dangers along the voyage, including deadly mermaids at Whitecap Bay, the race to the Fountain of Youth would lead to a search on a mysterious island where the Fountain was located. After collecting the items needed for the Profane Ritual, the Fountain of Youth itself would be found, where a battle raged between Blackbeard's crew and Barbossa's crew. The battle resulted in the Spanish destroying the Fountain of Youth and the death of Blackbeard in the hands of Barbossa, who became the new captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Before the Quest The Prophecy Sometime before the search for the Dead Man's Chest, the notorious pirate Blackbeard would learn of a prophecy that foreseen by one of his zombie crewmen, the Quartermaster. The prophecy revealed Blackbeard's death in the hands of a one-legged man. Upon learning this, Blackbeard wanted to find the fabled Fountain of Youth, which was discovered by conquistador Juan Ponce de León in 1523. With the help of his First Mate and daughter, Angelica, Blackbeard began his search for the Fountain of Youth aboard his flagship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. They first visited the voodoo mystic, Tia Dalma, who gave the information concerning the rules of the Fountain known as the Profane Ritual. To get the information, Angelica had to trade her ring to Tia Dalma as payment. Blackbeard and Angelica would continue their search for the Fountain throughout the War Against Piracy. with Sao Feng's charts.]] Beginning the search After a pirate showdown with the East India Company, pirates were able to continue their freedom-loving ways. At the docks of Tortuga, Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs discover that Hector Barbossa stole the Black Pearl, leaving a dingy in its place. Jack and Gibbs exchanged a customary farewell and went on their separate ways. with the map to the Fountain of Youth.]] As the Black Pearl sailed through the seas, some members of Barbossa's crew asked Barbossa if they could see Sao Feng's charts. Barbossa held the charts as he presented their next voyage: to find the Fountain of Youth. However, after opening the charts, Barbossa discovered that the map to the Fountain was cut off from the charts. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow used the map and his compass as he set off toward the Fountain. Years of searching The search for the Fountain of Youth lasted for several years. With the help of his map and compass, Jack Sparrow would try to find the Fountain. Jack's many attempts to find the Fountain led him through a mysterious island, where he would discover Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago, as well as the cave entrance to the Fountain itself. Although Jack was very close into finding the Fountain of Youth, to a point where he would memorize the exact route, he had no luck in finishing his quest. From Pirate to Privateer Losing the Pearl Sometime after Barbossa's mutiny against Jack, the Black Pearl would fall under attack by the Queen Anne's Revenge off the coast of Hispaniola. During the attack, Blackbeard would use his sword to bring the Pearl to life and used the rigging to wrap around the crewmen and Barbossa's right leg. Barbossa cut off his right leg and was able to escape the rest of the attack, but with no knowledge of the Black Pearl's unfortunate fate. Becoming a Privateer From that day on, Barbossa decided to abandon the search for the Fountain of Youth. His only goal at this point was to get his revenge on Blackbeard. But without a ship and crew, Barbossa needed help to achieve this plan. So he accepted a Royal Pardon and became a privateer of England. Soon, he was a trusted advisor of King George II's court and given command of the pride of the British Royal Navy, the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. By the time of his new-found captaincy, Barbossa began to wear a wooden leg, which contained a rum supply. Blackbeard's victories After his attack on the Black Pearl, Blackbeard had the Pearl shrunk and put into a bottle. He placed it in a cabinet filled with other captured ships that he also put in bottles. He would continue numerous acts of piracy and treason as he continued his search for the Fountain. tied to the Queen Anne's Revenge mast.]] During one of Blackbeard's raids on a remote island in the Caribbean, a young missionary named Philip Swift was captured. While everyone else on Philip's ship got killed, the missionary was allowed to live because Angelica believed that he may be a key to her father's redemption. But because of his cruelty, Blackbeard would soon have Philip tied to the mast of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Whisperings and rumors Before their search for the Fountain of Youth could continue, Blackbeard and Angelica needed to find Jack Sparrow, someone whom they heard had been to the Fountain. Blackbeard sent Angelica to find Jack and bring him aboard the Revenge. Angelica went to London to put the capture of Jack Sparrow into effect. With the help of Scrum, Angelica, disguised as Jack Sparrow, began to recruit crewmen at a local pub called the Captain's Daughter. Meanwhile, Joshamee Gibbs, who was listening for news of the Black Pearl, would hear a rumor that Jack Sparrow was in London recruiting a crew. Finding that a bit odd, Gibbs sailed to London to find his longtime comrade, only to find himself arrested and mistaken for Jack Sparrow. The Quest The Spanish's discovery caught on a fishing net.]] One night, off the coast of Spain, a Spanish Fishermen and a Captain discover the body of an old castaway, an ancient sailor, in a fishing net. They make the sign of the cross before examining the body aboard their fishing boat. The Captain notices that the Sailor still clutched a logbook. As the Captain reached for the logbook, the Sailor's eyes open as he grabbed the Captain's arm. A gold-trimmed carriage raced over cobblestones up from a harbor as the Sailor was brought to the Spanish royal palace in Cádiz. Doors open as the Captain and the Fisherman brought the Sailor's body to the main hallway, where he was shown before the young King Ferdinand. being given the logbook.]] The Captain and Fishermen told of the Sailor's stories of having sailed on Ponce de León's ship as the Sailor, in his dying breath, gave Ferdinand the logbook. Once Ferdinand found a page in the logbook with an archaic symbol, he knew that the Sailor's stories, as well as the legends of the Fountain of Youth, were true. As the Sailor lied motionless on the floor, Ferdinand sends his most trusted agent, known as The Spaniard, to find the Fountain. London Joshamee Gibbs' Trial The next day, people gather all over the streets of London, England as the town crier holds up a sign advertising a pirate execution. A little girl and her father made their way through a crowd as they entered into the Old Bailey courthouse. Meanwhile, the jailor brought in a hooded and manacled prisoner into the courtroom, which was filled with people who booed and hissed. The prisoner was announced by the bailiff as Jack Sparrow, though was revealed to be Joshamee Gibbs with a case of mistaken identity. on trial presided by Justice Smith.]] After the bailiff announced a mysterious Justice Smith presiding the court, Gibbs discovered that the Judge was actually Jack Sparrow himself in disguise. Although he recognized him, Gibbs couldn't give away his identity and get them both into more trouble. Having the foreman found Gibbs guilty, Jack sentenced Gibbs to a life in prison rather than a hanging, much to the anger of the courtroom and to the shock of Gibbs. After the trial, arrangements were made to transport Gibbs to the Tower of London. As Jack made his way through the main corridor, he took off his Judge disguise. Regarding to the real Judge, tied and gagged in a closet, he made his way to Gibbs' prison carriage. Jack signaled the prison carriage driver, whom he had bribed to transport them to the coast, and joined Gibbs in the prison carriage. Throughout the ride, Jack and Gibbs were able to catch up after their last adventure together. Gibbs informed Jack about the rumor that Jack himself was recruiting a crew in the Captain's Daughter pub. Although Jack renounced the rumor completely false, he was intrigued with the desire to find the imposter, as he needed a ship and crew as well. Seeing the Mao Kun map in Jack's coat, Gibbs then asked Jack of his search for the Fountain of Youth. Jack said that it was temporarily postponed, but was bent into finding it, vowing that he would taste the waters of the Fountain. .]] The carriage abruptly stopped amidst their discussion, which made Jack believe they reached their stopping point. However, once getting out of the carriage, Jack and Gibbs discovered that they were completely surrounded by the Royal Guards outside of St. James's Palace. The Guards were able to pay off the driver to bring them to the palace. Gibbs asked Jack if this was part of the plan, in which Jack, after being hit by the captain of the Guard, replied with a simple "No". Meeting with King George While Gibbs was taken to prison, Jack was forcibly dragged into St. James's Palace by two guards. Jack was dragged through the main hall for an audience with King George Augustus. In the royal banquet room, Jack was chained to a regal seat to await the arrival of the King and his ministers. While waiting, he tried to grab a cream puff from the table. Right when the doors open, a surprised Jack kicked the cream puff that he desired up into the air where it got stuck on the room's chandelier. A column of guards enter along with a retinue of servants. Lord John Carteret and Prime Minister Henry Pelham come in as King George himself entered the room. .]] After much confusion on if Jack was the real Jack Sparrow, King George and his ministers asked Jack to guide an expedition to find the Fountain of Youth. The King wanted to find the Fountain found before the Spanish did, as he didn't want them to gain eternal life. Pelham and King George requested Jack for his map, which they were full aware that Jack was in possession of, but after reaching in his coat, Jack realized it was gone. Nevertheless, Jack revealed that he knew the way to the Fountain if they were to provide a ship and crew. Jack was then introduced to the captain of the expedition; Hector Barbossa. Jack and Barbossa had a brief reunion, where Barbossa revealed that he was now a privateer under the authority of the Crown. Upon being asked by Jack of the fate of the Black Pearl, Barbossa told Jack that the Pearl was lost, and sunk, in a battle which also cost him his leg. Angered by this revelation of his beloved Pearl, Jack sprung forward, crawling over the table towards Barbossa, until two of the King's guards restrained him. Before King George and Barbossa resumed their business, Jack made one of his legendary escapes. Jack's Escape With the help of a planned escape route, Jack was able make his escape. Jack took two guards out with their rifles, which he also used on the chandelier to make it swing. He jumped onto the banquet table and kicked food at another guard before running across it. Jack then jumped of the table and tossed one of the chairs through a window before grappling up onto the top of the sill, where he would jump onto the chandelier and swing across the room. Barbossa and the King's men stared at the seemingly impossible escape. Jack made it to the balcony, and grabbed the creme puff that was stuck on the chandelier and ate it as he left. King George reacted to the pirate's escape, but Barbossa assured him that he'd have it taken care of. Making his way through the palace, Jack was able to recover his effects from a guard. Jack was able to escape the palace through the window, but crash landed onto a carriage. He was accosted by a noblewoman, whom he robbed an earring from, before going through a city-wide carriage chase. 's streets.]] As the King's guards were in hot pursuit, Jack would jump from carriage to carriage as they rode through London's streets. Jack would soon take control of a coal carriage as the guards began to pursue Jack on horseback. The captain of the guard would fire his pistol at Jack which caused the coal to be set afire. The chase ended with Jack having able to escape the King's Guards, except for one, who aimed his rifle right at him until Jack was saved by his father, Captain Edward Teague. Stolen Identity Inside the Captain's Daughter tavern, Teague informed Jack of the Profane Ritual, as well as one of the items needed for it, two silver Chalices. Although Teague advised Jack against setting sail until he knew every detail, he pointed his son to the group of men who were recruiting for a "modest venture". Before leaving, Teague warned Jack that the Fountain would "test" him. in the Captain's Daughter.]] The pub regular Scrum performed on his mandola until Jack appeared to question of him. After Scrum made a fool of Jack in the tavern, Jack was able to find the silhouette of his impostor lurking in the back room. Entering the storeroom of the Captain's Daughter, Jack confronted the impostor shortly before engaging in a stalemate duel. After a while of fighting, the impostor performed a move that Jack recognized and was able to deduce the identity of the imposter as his old flame, Angelica. and Jack fighting the Royal Guard.]] The two former lovers had a brief reunion, which consisted of Jack confronting Angelica on her impersonating him. As soon as Angelica asked Jack of him having been to the Fountain of Youth, Scrum came in telling Angelica of the King's guards in the tavern. Scrum locked the door as Angelica began arguing with Jack. The guards soon burst in and a fight immediately ensued, which ended with Jack and Angelica being able to escape through a trap door, which led to the River Thames. As the two came ashore, Jack inquired about the ritual Teague told him about, which Angelica knew about, as well as what was required. Angelica told Jack that a mermaid was needed as her associate drugged Jack with a dart from behind, which knocked him out cold. A recruit in the Navy with Gibbs at the Tower of London.]] Meanwhile, at the Tower of London, Gibbs' hanging was to take place in the execution courtyard with Barbossa and his officers, Theodore Groves and Gillette, presiding over it. It was here that Barbossa threatened to hang Gibbs if he did not reveal the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow. With no other choice, Gibbs revealed to be in possession of Jack's stolen map. Barbossa immediately demanded for the charts, but Gibbs took a lantern and burned the map. After Gibbs revealed to have memorized every route and destination on the map, Barbossa recruited him into his crew. On the High Seas Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge During the journey, while Angelica did her duties as First Mate, Jack Sparrow was forced to work as a deckhand in a crew full of humans and zombies. While doing his duties, he befriended Scrum, a fellow crewman aboard. Not satisfied with his new status, Jack persuaded some of the crewmen to join in a mutiny against Blackbeard. Shortly before the mutiny started, not wanting Angelica to be in the middle of the fight, Jack went to Angelica's cabin to make sure she was safe. Jack then warned her that he was taking the ship. Angelica cursed Jack seconds before he locked her in her cabin, and then stabbed her sword through the door. attempts to shoot Philip Swift]] The mutiny began, with Jack as the leader, as crewmen fought against crewman, humans against zombies. Angelica later escaped her cabin and joined the fight, but against Jack's crew. As the fighting intensified, the moment of victory was at hand for the mutineers, in which Jack declared the ship theirs. However, Blackbeard himself appeared on the deck and, using his sword and voodoo powers, crushed the mutiny relatively easy. Following the mutiny, Blackbeard punished some of the mutineers, and he had again intended to shoot Philip Swift, but he was again stopped by Angelica. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Category:Events